1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool radius adjusting system for a boring holder being adjustable in tool radius. The present invention also relates to a tool radius adjusting method in a machine tool with a boring holder being adjustable in tool radius, and further to a machine tool with a boring holder being adjustable in tool radius.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Heretofore, as boring holders being adjustable in tool radius, there has been known one which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,118 (equivalent to JP57-61407 A) for example. It is described in the U.S. patent to measure the diameter of a bore in a machined workpiece and to compensate the tool radius of a boring holder based on the measured bore diameter. Further, it is described in JP2002-254274 A to measure a tool radius by utilizing laser beams.
As other boring holders being adjustable in tool radius, there have been known those described in JP2001-62613 A, JP2007-283469 A, JP2004-148481 A and JP2003-311517 A for example.
The boring holder described in the U.S. patent wherein the tool radius is compensated based on a measuring result has a one-step adjusting mechanism. Further, the boring holder described in JP2001-62613 A and incorporating a two-step adjusting mechanism is designed to adjust the tool radius by manually turning a dial nut and a coarse motion screw.
Furthermore, it has been desired to automatize adjusting the tool radius of a boring holder. As mentioned earlier, it has been known in the prior art to automatically adjust the tool radius by controlling the pressure of fluid.